baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlanta Braves all-time roster
The Atlanta Braves are a National League ballclub (1966–present) previously located in Milwaukee 1953–1965 (Milwaukee Braves) and in Boston 1871–1952. The Boston teams are sometimes called Boston Red Stockings 1871–1876, Boston Red Caps 1876–1882, Boston Beaneaters 1883–1906, Boston Doves 1907–1910, Boston Rustlers 1911, Boston Braves 1912–1935, Boston Bees 1936–1940, Boston Braves 1941–1952. Here is a list of all their players in regular season games beginning 1871. Bold identifies members of the National Baseball Hall of Fame. Italics identify players with uniform numbers retired by the team (Atlanta). A *Hank Aaron *Tommie Aaron *Ed Abbaticchio *Kurt Abbott *Ted Abernathy *Jim Acker *Manny Acosta *Joe Adcock *Bob Addis *Bob Addy *Morrie Aderholt *Jack Aker *Bill Akers *Jay Aldrich *Cory Aldridge *Doyle Alexander *Antonio Alfonseca *Bob Allen *Frank Allen *Myron Allen *Armando Almanza *Sandy Alomar, Sr. *Felipe Alou *Garret Anderson *Jose Alvarez *Bill Anderson *Josh Anderson *Nate Andrews *Johnny Antonelli *José Ascanio *Andy Ashby *Ken Aspromonte *Bob Aspromonte *Brian Asselstine *Paul Assenmacher *Tom Asmussen *Toby Atwell *Harry Aubrey *Al Autry *Chick Autry *'Earl Averill' *Steve Avery *Bobby Avila *Willy Aybar *Joe Ayrault B *Johnny Babich *Danys Báez *Bill Bagwell *Ed Bailey *Fred Bailey *Gene Bailey *Harvey Bailey *Dusty Baker *Paul Bako *Lee Bales *Jim Ball *'Dave Bancroft' *Bill Banks *Jimmy Bannon *Walter Barbare *Steve Barber *Frank Barberich *George Barclay *Len Barker *Jesse Barnes *Ross Barnes *Virgil Barnes *George Barnicle *Dick Barrett *Frank Barrett *Johnny Barrett *Marty Barrett *Red Barrett *Red Barron *Frank Barrows *Kevin Barry *Shad Barry *Brian Barton *Doc Bass *Joe Batchelder *Johnny Bates *Howard Battle *Danny Bautista *Bob Beall *Tommy Beals *Mike Beard *Jim Beauchamp *Ginger Beaumont *Johnny Beazley *Fred Beck *Beals Becker *Howie Bedell *Steve Bedrosian *Rick Behenna *Stan Belinda *Gus Bell *Les Bell *Mike Bell *Terry Bell *Rafael Belliard *Rob Belloir *Bruce Benedict *Ray Benge *Charlie Bennett *Jeff Bennett *Larry Benton *Juan Berenguer *Marty Bergen *Wally Berger *John Bergh *Sean Bergman *Adam Bernero *Ray Berres *Gerónimo Berroa *Damon Berryhill *Wilson Betemit *Hugh Betts *Mike Bielecki *Ethan Blackaby *Earl Blackburn *Lena Blackburne *Johnny Blanchard *Al Blanche *Gregor Blanco *Henry Blanco *Kevin Blankenship *Larvell Blanks *Wade Blasingame *Jeff Blauser *Terry Blocker *Tony Boeckel *Joe Boever *Ray Boggs *Tommy Boggs *Frank Bolling *Tommy Bond *Jung Bong *Bobby Bonilla *Barry Bonnell *Frank Bonner *Al Bool *Bret Boone *Ray Boone *Pedro Borbón *Joe Borden *Joe Borowski *Jake Boultes *Jim Bouton *Frank Bowerman *Micah Bowie *Blaine Boyer *Clete Boyer *Buzz Boyle *Larry Bradford *Foghorn Bradley *Bill Brady *Bob Brady *King Brady *Darren Bragg *Dave Brain *Ed Brandt *Kitty Bransfield *John Braun *Garland Braxton *Buster Bray *Sid Bream *Jim Breazeale *Tony Brizzolara *Chris Brock *Steve Brodie *Rico Brogna *Frank Brooks *Sig Broskie *'Dan Brouthers' *Jim Brower *Bob Brown *Buster Brown *Drummond Brown *Eddie Brown *Fred Brown *Jarvis Brown *Lew Brown *Oscar Brown *Sam Brown *Tom Brown *Bill Brubaker *Bob Bruce *George Brunet *Bob Brush *Bill Bruton *Tod Brynan *Francisley Bueno *Art Bues *Charlie Buffinton *Bob Buhl *Lew Burdette *Jack Burdock *Joe Burg *Billy Burke *Dan Burke *Frank Burke *John Burkett *Joe Burns *Paul Burris *Jeff Burroughs *Dick Burrus *Guy Bush *Adam Butler *Art Butler *Brett Butler *Cecil Butler *Paul Byrd C * Francisco Cabrera * José Cabrera * Melky Cabrera * Sam Calderone * Bill Calhoun * Joe Callahan * Hank Camelli * Jack Cameron * Ken Caminiti * Rick Camp * Dave Campbell * Vin Campbell * Jorge Campillo * Hugh Canavan -Bárbaro Cañizares * Rip Cannell * Ben Cantwell * José Capellán * Buzz Capra * Pat Capri * Ramon Caraballo * Ben Cardoni * Don Cardwell * Buddy Carlyle * Eddie Carnett * Pat Carney * Clay Carroll * Cliff Carroll * Dixie Carroll * Rico Carty * Chuck Cary * Paul Casanova * Vinny Castilla * Tony Castillo * Mike Cather * Ted Cather * Red Causey * Wayne Causey * Orlando Cepeda * Rick Cerone * Chet Chadbourne * Rome Chambers * Chris Chambliss * Darrel Chaney * Tiny Chaplin * Larry Chappell * Bill Chappelle * Norm Charlton * Buster Chatham * Dave Cheadle * Bruce Chen * Larry Cheney * Matt Childers * Bob Chipman * Neil Chrisley * Lloyd Christenbury * Ryan Church * Gino Cimoli * Jim Clancy * Earl Clark * Glen Clark * Terry Clark * Boileryard Clarke * Josh Clarke * Bill Clarkson * Buzz Clarkson * Dad Clarkson * John Clarkson * Marty Clary * Chet Clemens * Jack Clements * Ty Cline * Tony Cloninger * Brad Clontz * Al Closter * Otis Clymer * Gene Cocreham * Jack Coffey * Kevin Coffman * Ed Cogswell * Greg Colbrunn * Dave Cole * Dick Cole * Bill Collins * Don Collins * Jimmy Collins * Pat Collins * Wilson Collins * Zip Collins * Bill Collver * Román Colón * Steve Colyer * Pete Compton * Clint Conatser * Gene Conley * Jocko Conlon * Frank Connaughton * Joe Connolly * Joe Connor * John Connor * Brooks Conrad * Jim Constable * Dick Conway * Rip Conway * Duff Cooley * Bill Cooney * Jimmy Cooney * Johnny Cooney * Gary Cooper * Mort Cooper * Walker Cooper * Lance Cormier * Vic Correll * David Cortes * Joe Coscarart * Chuck Cottier * Ensign Cottrell * Ernie Courtney * Dee Cousineau * Sam Covington * Wes Covington * Billy Cowan * Joe Cowley * Bill Coyle * Charlie Cozart * Del Crandall * Doc Crandall * Connie Creeden * Fred Crolius * Ray Crone * Bill Cronin * George Crowe * Bill Crowley * Terry Crowley * Walton Cruise * Cal Crum * Dick Crutcher * Juan Cruz * Tony Cuccinello * Dick Culler * Jack Cummings * Will Cunnane * Bill Cunningham * Bruce Cunningham * Nig Cuppy * Sammy Curran * Cliff Curtis * Jack Curtis * Jack Cusick D *John Dagenhard *Bill Dahlen *Babe Dahlgren *Con Daily *Bruce Dal Canton *Bill Daley *Joe Daly *Bill Dam *Jack Daniels *Alvin Dark *Mike Davey *Ted Davidson *Kyle Davies *Daisy Davis *George Davis *Jody Davis *Mark Davis *Trench Davis *Joey Dawley *Ken Dayley *Mike de la Hoz *Charlie Deal *Pat Dealy *Pat Deasley *Jeff Dedmon *Jim Delahanty *Art Delaney *Al Demaree *Frank Demaree *John DeMerit *Gene DeMontreville *Drew Denson *Mark DeRosa *Matt DeSalvo *Rube Dessau *Elmer Dessens *Ducky Detweiler *Mike Devereaux *Adrian Devine *Joey Devine *Art Devlin *Rex DeVogt *Josh Devore *Charlie Dexter *Carlos Diaz *Matt Diaz *Walt Dickson *Bob Didier *Ernie Diehl *George Diehl *Dick Dietz *Steve Dignan *Don Dillard *Vince DiMaggio *Bill Dinneen *Jack Dittmer *Pat Dobson *Cozy Dolan *Art Doll *Mike Donlin *Blix Donnelly *Ed Donnelly *Bill Donovan *Dick Donovan *Patsy Donovan *Gus Dorner *Octavio Dotel *Paul Doyle *Moe Drabowsky *Bill Dreesen *Bob Dresser *J. D. Drew *Tim Drew *Frank Drews *John Dudra *'Hugh Duffy' *Joe Dugan *Oscar Dugey *Bill Dunlap *Jermaine Dye E *Tom Earley *Mal Eason *Jamie Easterly *Gary Eave *Eddie Eayrs *Derrin Ebert *Ox Eckhardt *John Edelman *Mike Eden *Brian Edmondson *Foster Edwards *Dick Egan *Juan Eichelberger *Mark Eichhorn *Dave Eilers *Bob Elliott *Glenn Elliott *Jumbo Elliott *Rowdy Elliott *Alan Embree *Bob Emmerich *Gil English *John Ennis *Dick Errickson *Nick Esasky *Yunel Escobar *George Estock *Johnny Estrada *Buck Etchison *Chick Evans *Darrell Evans *'Johnny Evers' F *Jorge Fábregas *Pete Falcone *Ed Fallenstein *Kyle Farnsworth *Doc Farrell *Kerby Farrell *Gus Felix *George Ferguson *Nanny Fernandez *Wes Ferrell *Lou Fette *Robert Fick *Dana Fillingim *Hank Fischer *Mike Fischlin *Tom Fisher *Charlie Fitzberger *Ed Fitzpatrick *Patsy Flaherty *Elbie Fletcher *Curry Foley *Bill Ford *Gene Ford *Hod Ford *Wenty Ford *Terry Forster *John Foster *Leo Foster *Jack Fournier *Chad Fox *John Fox *Terry Fox *Julio Franco *Matt Franco *Jeff Francoeur *Tito Francona *Fred Frankhouse *Wayne Franklin *Chick Fraser *Vic Frazier *Buck Freeman *Jimmy Freeman *Marvin Freeman *Howard Freigau *Pepe Frías *Charlie Frisbee *Danny Frisella *Sam Frock *John Fuller *Frank Funk *Rafael Furcal G * Frank Gabler * Len Gabrielson * Andrés Galarraga * Dave Gallagher * Gil Gallagher * Ron Gant * Charlie Ganzel * Gene Garber * Dámaso García * Freddy García * Jesse Garcia * Debs Garms * Ralph Garr * Adrian Garrett * Gil Garrido * Jim Garry * Cito Gaston * Hank Gastright * Aubrey Gatewood * Doc Gautreau * Dinty Gearin * Phil Geier * Gary Geiger * Joe Genewich * Sam Gentile * Gary Gentry * Lefty George * Ben Geraghty * Lefty Gervais * Gus Getz * Charlie Getzien * Frank Gibson * Bob Giggie * Larry Gilbert * Rod Gilbreath * Marcus Giles * Bernard Gilkey * Carden Gillenwater * Billy Ging * Ed Giovanola * Roland Gladu * Troy Glaus * Tom Glavine * Ed Glenn * Al Glossop * Chuck Goggin * Hal Goldsmith * Luis Gómez * Jesse Gonder * Mike González (C) * Mike González (P) * Tony González * Gene Good * Ralph Good * Wilbur Good * Ed Goodson * Sid Gordon * Reid Gorecki * Charlie Gorin * Rubén Gotay * Hank Gowdy * Tony Graffanino * Peaches Graham * Skinny Graham * Mark Grant * Sid Graves * Nick Green * Tommy Greene * Kent Greenfield * Tommy Gregg * Seth Greisinger * Ed Gremminger * Buddy Gremp * Ken Griffey * Hank Griffin * Tommy Griffith * Burleigh Grimes * Marquis Grissom * George Grossart * Kevin Gryboski * Ozzie Guillén * Skip Guinn * Tom Gunning * Dick Gyselman H * Eddie Haas * Mert Hackett * Walter Hackett * Mickey Haefner * Hal Haid * Dad Hale * Albert Hall * Bob Hall * Jimmie Hall * Billy Hamilton * Chris Hammond * Mike Hampton * Harry Hanebrink * Preston Hanna * Jack Hannifin * Tommy Hanson * Lou Hardie * Jim Hardin * Steve Hargan * Pinky Hargrave * Dick Harley * George Harper * Terry Harper * Joe Harrington * Dave Harris * Willie Harris * Roric Harrison * Dean Hartgraves * Mickey Haslin * Buddy Hassett * Tom Hausman * Bill Hawes * Scott Hawley * Bob Hazle * Bunny Hearn (1910s P) * Bunny Hearn (1920s P) * Jeff Heath * Mike Heath * Danny Heep * Wes Helms * Heinie Heltzel * Ken Henderson * Bob Hendley * Don Hendrickson * Dwayne Henry * John Henry * Snake Henry * Ron Herbel * Billy Herman * Al Hermann * Remy Hermoso * Diory Hernández * José Hernández * Ramón Hernández * Roberto Hernández * John Herrnstein * Earl Hersh * Frank Hershey * Buck Herzog * Joe Hesketh * Otto Hess * Mike Hessman * Joe Heving * Jason Heyward * Jim Hickey * Mike Hickey * Charlie Hickman * Bill Higgins * Andy High * Garry Hill * Milt Hill * Oliver Hill * Mike Hines * Paul Hines * John Hinton * Herb Hippauf * Jim Hitchcock * Trey Hodges * Ralph Hodgin * George Hodson * Billy Hoeft * Joe Hoerner * Stew Hofferth * Izzy Hoffman * Shanty Hogan * Brad Hogg * Bobby Hogue * Ray Holbert * Walter Holke * Dutch Holland * Todd Hollandsworth * Bonnie Hollingsworth * Damon Hollins * Darren Holmes * Tommy Holmes * Abie Hood * Dick Hoover * Johnny Hopp * Bob Horner * Rogers Hornsby * Joe Hornung * Pete Hotaling * Sadie Houck * Tom House * Ben Houser * Tyler Houston * Del Howard * Larry Howard * Jay Howell * Al Hrabosky * Walt Hriniak * Glenn Hubbard * Mike Hubbard * Trenidad Hubbard * Otto Huber * John Hudek * Tim Hudson * Tom Hughes * Harry Hulihan * Bill Hunnefield * Brian Hunter * Jerry Hurley * Warren Huston * Johnny Hutchings * Ira Hutchinson I *Alexis Infante *Omar Infante *Scotty Ingerton J *Fred Jacklitsch *George Jackson *Sonny Jackson *Brook Jacoby *Bernie James *Bill James *Chuck James *Dion James *Pat Jarvis *Larry Jaster *Al Javery *Joey Jay *George Jeffcoat *Virgil Jester *Sam Jethroe *Germán Jiménez *Art Johnson *Bob Johnson (IF) *Bob Johnson (P) *Davey Johnson *Deron Johnson *Ernie Johnson *Joe Johnson *Kelly Johnson *Ken Johnson *Lou Johnson *Randy Johnson *Roy Johnson *Si Johnson *Dick Johnston *Jimmy Johnston *Dave Jolly *Andruw Jones *Bill Jones *Brandon Jones *Charley Jones *Chipper Jones *Johnny Jones *Ken Jones *Mack Jones *Nippy Jones *Percy Jones *Sheldon Jones *Eddie Joost *Brian Jordan *Buck Jordan *Mike Jorgensen *Wally Joyner *Jorge Julio *Jair Jurrjens *David Justice K *Bob Kahle *Al Kaiser *Owen Kahn *Scott Kamieniecki *Ike Kamp *Tom Kane *Andy Karl *Steve Karsay *Kenshin Kawakami *Ray Keating *Bill Keister *John Kelleher *Dick Kelley *'Joe Kelley' *Tom Kelley *Jim Kelly *Joe Kelly *'King Kelly' *Mike Kelly *Roberto Kelly *Art Kenney *Marty Keough *Charlie Kerfeld *Buddy Kerr *Rick Kester *Hod Kibbie *John Kiley *Frank Killen *Hal King *Ray King *Jay Kirke *Malachi Kittridge *Billy Klaus *Ryan Klesko *Lou Klimchock *Ron Kline *Steve Kline *Johnny Kling *Fred Klobedanz *Stan Klopp *Billy Klusman *Clyde Kluttz *Elmer Knetzer *Jack Knight *Fritz Knothe *Joe Knotts *Danny Kolb *Gary Kolb *Brad Komminsk *Ed Konetchy *Jim Konstanty *George Kopacz *Larry Kopf *Joe Koppe *Dave Koslo *Casey Kotchman *Mark Kotsay *Fabian Kowalik *Brian Kowitz *Clarence Kraft *Lew Krausse *Jimmy Kremers *Rube Kroh *Mike Krsnich *Art Kruger *Steve Kuczek *Charlie Kuhns L *Frank LaCorte *Lee Lacy *Hi Ladd *Fred Lake *Al Lakeman *Frank LaManna *Henry Lampe *Hunter Lane *Walt Lanfranconi *Ryan Langerhans *Johnny Lanning *Gene Lansing *Norm Larker *Adam LaRoche *Swede Larsen *Tony LaRussa *Frank Lary *Charley Lau *Bill Lauterborn *Al Lawson *Bob Lawson *Freddy Leach *Jack Leary *Wilfredo Ledezma *Bill Lee *Hal Lee *Wade Lefler *Lou Legett *Charlie Leibrandt *Denny Lemaster *Mark Lemke *Max León *Andy Leonard *Anthony Lerew *John Leroy *Dixie Leverett *Bill Lewis *Fred Lewis *Ted Lewis *Don Liddle *Fred Liese *Kerry Ligtenberg *Brent Lillibridge *Derek Lilliquist *Rufino Linares *Vive Lindaman *Ernie Lindemann *Walt Linden *Carl Lindquist *Dick Littlefield *Danny Litwhiler *Mickey Livingston *Bob Loane *Keith Lockhart *Kenny Lofton *Bob Logan *Boone Logan *Johnny Logan *George Lombard *'Ernie Lombardi' *'Al Lopez' *Albie Lopez *Javy López *Bris Lord *Tom Lovett *Fletcher Low *Bobby Lowe *Derek Lowe *Red Lucas *Rick Luecken *Mike Lum *Fernando Lunar *Dolf Luque *Billy Lush *Al Lyons *Steve Lyons M *Danny MacFayden *Mike Macha *Joe Mack *Ken Mackenzie *Max Macon *Harry Macpherson *Kid Madden *Tommy Madden *Jerry Maddox *''Greg Maddux'' *Sherry Magee *Harl Maggert *Freddie Maguire *Ron Mahay *Mickey Mahler *Rick Mahler *Mike Mahoney *Willard Mains *Hank Majeski *John Malarkey *Bobby Malkmus *Les Mallon *Marty Malloy *Charlie Maloney *Leo Mangum *Kelly Mann *Les Mann *Jack Manning *Jim Manning *Don Manno *Félix Mantilla *Dick Manville *Paul Marak *'Rabbit Maranville' *'Rube Marquard' *Luis Márquez *Jason Marquis *Eli Marrero *William Marriott *Doc Marshall *Mike Marshall *Willard Marshall *Andy Marte *Doc Martel *Billy Martin (2B) *Billy Martin (SS) *Jack Martin *Ray Martin *Tom Martin *Dave Martinez *Dennis Martínez *Marty Martínez *Pablo Martínez *Phil Masi *Mike Massey *Roy Massey *Joe Mathes *Bobby Mathews *''Eddie Mathews'' *Pascual Matos *Al Mattern *Gary Matthews *Joe Matthews *Rick Matula *Gene Mauch *Larry Maxie *Darrell May *Dave May *Lee Maye *Eddie Mayo *Bill McAfee *Gene McAuliffe *Dick McBride *Macay McBride *Brian McCann *Bill McCarthy (C) *Bill McCarthy (P) *Johnny McCarthy *Tom McCarthy *'Tommy McCarthy' *Jeff McCleskey *Jim McCloskey *Hal McClure *Sam McConnell *Frank McCormick *Mike McCormick *Tom McCreery *Ed McDonald *Tex McDonald *Oddibe McDowell *Frank McElyea *Dan McGann *Chippy McGarr *Dan McGee *Tim McGinley *Kevin McGlinchy *Beauty McGowan *Fred McGriff *Stuffy McInnis *'Bill McKechnie' *Denny McLain *Bo McLaughlin *Joey McLaughlin *Ralph McLeod *Nate McLouth *Don McMahon *Marty McManus *Greg McMichael *Roy McMillan *Craig McMurtry *Dinny McNamara *Tim McNamara *Ed McNichol *Mike McQueen *Hugh McQuillan *Bill McTigue *Larry McWilliams *Kris Medlen *'Joe Medwick' *Jouett Meekin *Denis Menke *Kent Mercker *Bill Merritt *Andy Messersmith *Catfish Metkovich *Dan Meyer *Chief Meyers *Félix Millán *Corky Miller *Doc Miller *Eddie Miller (IF) *Eddie Miller (OF) *Frank Miller *Norm Miller *Stu Miller *Tom Miller *Art Mills *Kevin Millwood *Fred Mitchell *Keith Mitchell *John Mizerock *George Mogridge *Gabe Molina *Raúl Mondesí *Willie Montañez *John Montefusco *Al Montgomery *Donnie Moore *Eddie Moore *Gene Moore *Junior Moore *Randy Moore *Trey Moore *Herbie Moran *Hiker Moran *Pat Moran *Mike Mordecai *Forrest More *Seth Morehead *Omar Moreno *Roger Moret *Cy Morgan *Joe Morgan *Gene Moriarity *Ed Moriarty *Jim Moroney *John Morrill *Guy Morrison *Jim Morrison *Bubba Morton *Carl Morton *Charlie Morton *Damian Moss *Ray Moss *Darryl Motley *Joe Mowry *Peter Moylan *Heinie Mueller *Ray Mueller *Joe Muich *Terry Mulholland *Dick Mulligan *Red Murff *Tim Murnane *Buzz Murphy *''Dale Murphy'' *Dave Murphy *Frank Murphy *Amby Murray *Jim Murray *Matt Murray *Ivan Murrell *Danny Murtaugh *Greg Myers *Hap Myers N *Bill Nahorodny *Billy Nash *Jim Nash *Julio Navarro *Denny Neagle *Tom Needham *Art Nehf *Gary Neibauer *Tommy Neill *Bernie Neis *Joe Nelson *Tommy Nelson *Graig Nettles *Johnny Neun *Chet Nichols *'Kid Nichols' *Rod Nichols *Tricky Nichols *Dave Nicholson *Fred Nicholson *David Nied *Joe Niekro *''Phil Niekro'' *Butch Nieman *Melvin Nieves *Johnny Niggeling *C. J. Nitkowski *Al Nixon *Otis Nixon *Joe Nolan *Lou North *Jake Northrop *Greg Norton *Don Nottebart *Win Noyes *Vladimir Núñez *Dizzy Nutter *Charlie Nyce O *Charlie O'Brien *Johnny O'Brien *Danny O'Connell *Ken O'Dea *Billy O'Dell *Eric O'Flaherty *Kid O'Hara *Dan O'Leary *Randy O'Neal *Mickey O'Neil *Jack O'Neill *Frank O'Rourke *'Jim O'Rourke' *John O'Rourke *Tom O'Rourke *Johnny Oates *Ken Oberkfell *Blue Moon Odom *Dave Odom *Joe Oeschger *Rowland Office *Joe Ogrodowski *Will Ohman *José Oliva *Gene Oliver *Chi-Chi Olivo *Luis Rodríguez Olmo *Greg Olson *Gregg Olson *Ed Olwine *Jess Orndorff *Pete Orr *Russ Ortiz *Wayne Osborne *Dan Osinski *Jimmy Outlaw *Larry Owen P *Tom Paciorek *Don Padgett *Ernie Padgett *Andy Pafko *Mike Page *Phil Paine *David Palmer *Emilio Palmero *Jim Panther *Milt Pappas *Chad Paronto *James Parr *Jeff Parrett *Jiggs Parson *Charlie Parsons *Gene Patton *Mike Payne *Bill Pecota *Red Peery *Alejandro Peña *Brayan Peña *Tony Peña, Jr. *Jim Pendleton *Terry Pendleton *Joe Pepitone *Henry Peploski *Hub Perdue *Eddie Pérez *Marty Perez *Odalis Pérez *Pascual Pérez *'Gaylord Perry' *Gerald Perry *Jason Perry *Dan Petry *Big Jeff Pfeffer *Damon Phillips *Eddie Phillips *Taylor Phillips *Wiley Piatt *Ron Piche *Charlie Pick *Dave Pickett *Clarence Pickrel *Al Piechota *Jack Pierce *Al Pierotti *Andy Pilney *Jim Pisoni *Togie Pittinger *Juan Pizarro *Biff Pocoroba *Hugh Poland *Luis Polonia *Tom Poorman *Bob Porter *Bill Posedel *Nels Potter *Jay Powell *Ray Powell *Phil Powers *Martín Prado *Andy Pratt *Todd Pratt *Mel Preibisch *Jim Prendergast *Jim Presley *Bob Priddy *Curtis Pride *Hub Pruett *Charlie Puleo *Blondie Purcell *Ewald Pyle Q *Bill Quarles *Billy Queen *Jack Quinn *Joe Quinn (C) *Joe Quinn (2B) R *John Rabb *'Charley Radbourn' *Paul Radford *Pat Ragan *Ed Rakow *Horacio Ramírez *Rafael Ramírez *Bill Ramsey *Newt Randall *Merritt Ranew *Bill Rariden *Johnny Rawlings *Irv Ray *Ken Ray *Fred Raymer *Claude Raymond *Jeff Reardon *Mark Redman *Billy Reed *Ron Reed *Steve Reed *Wally Rehg *Earl Reid *Bobby Reis *Tommy Reis *Pete Reiser *Chris Reitsma *Mike Remlinger *Edgar Rentería *Chris Resop *Ed Reulbach *Jo-Jo Reyes *Shane Reynolds *Armando Reynoso *Flint Rhem *Billy Rhiel *Del Rice *Woody Rich *Rusty Richards *Hardy Richardson *Lance Richbourg *Lew Richie *John Richmond *Lee Richmond *Joe Rickert *Marv Rickert *Harry Riconda *Johnny Riddle *Jeff Ridgway *Joe Riggert *Jim Riley *Royce Ring *Claude Ritchey *Jay Ritchie *Ben Rivera *Luis Rivera *Mel Roach *Skippy Roberge *Charlie Robertson *Gene Robertson *Bill Robinson *Craig Robinson *Humberto Robinson *John Rocker *Pat Rockett *Gary Roenicke *Red Rollings *Ed Romero *Phil Roof *George Rooks *Víctor Rosario *Bob Roselli *Bunny Roser *Steve Roser *Chet Ross *David Ross *Rico Rossy *Bama Rowell *Ed Rowen *Normie Roy *Jerry Royster *Dick Rudolph *Chico Ruiz *Paul Runge *Bob Rush *Jim Russell *John Russell *'Babe Ruth' *Dick Ruthven *Connie Ryan *Cyclone Ryan *Jack Ryan *Rosy Ryan S *Ray Sadecki *Bob Sadowski *Ed Sadowski *Johnny Sain *Bill Salkeld *Jarrod Saltalamacchia *Manny Salvo *Clint Sammons *Billy Sample *Amado Samuel *Rey Sánchez *Deion Sanders *Ray Sanders *Reggie Sanders *Mike Sandlock *Al Santorini *Ed Sauer *Carl Sawatski *Johnny Scalzi *Les Scarsella *Sid Schacht *Hal Schacker *Harry Schafer *Jordan Schafer *Al Schellhase *Butch Schmidt *Jason Schmidt *Dan Schneider *'Red Schoendienst' *Hank Schreiber *Ron Schueler *Dave Schuler *Wes Schulmerich *Jack Schulte *Johnny Schulte *Joe Schultz *Bill Schuster *Carl Schutz *Don Schwall *Art Schwind *Jack Scott *Rudy Seanez *Chris Seelbach *Socks Seibold *Rube Sellers *Frank Sexton *Cy Seymour *Joe Shannon *Red Shannon *Bud Sharpe *Mike Sharperson *Al Shaw *Bob Shaw *Marty Shay *Dave Shean *Ray Shearer *Earl Sheely *Gary Sheffield *Steve Shemo *Bill Sherdel *Steve Shields *Jason Shiell *Art Shires *Milt Shoffner *Clyde Shoun *Vince Shupe *Oscar Siemer *'Al Simmons' *Ted Simmons *Randall Simon *Matt Sinatro *Hosea Siner *Elmer Singleton *Steve Sisco *Doug Sisk *'George Sisler' *Sibby Sisti *Craig Skok *Jimmy Slagle *Enos Slaughter * *Lou Sleater *Joe Slusarski *Aaron Small *Hank Small *Roy Smalley *Bob Smith *Dwight Smith *Earl Smith *Edgar Smith *Elmer Smith *Fred Smith *Harry Smith *Jack Smith(OF) *Jack Smith (P) *Jimmy Smith *Ken Smith *Lonnie Smith *Pete Smith *Pop Smith *Red Smith *Stub Smith *Tom Smith *Travis Smith *Zane Smith *John Smoltz *Fred Snodgrass *Pop Snyder *Scott Sobkowiak *Eddie Solomon *Pete Sommers *Rafael Soriano *Elías Sosa *Jorge Sosa *Bill Southworth *'Billy Southworth' *Bill Sowders *''Warren Spahn'' *Al Spangler *Cliff Speck *Tim Spehr *Justin Speier *Chet Spencer *Ed Sperber *Charlie Spikes *Al Spohrer *Tim Spooneybarger *Harry Spratt *Russ Springer *Ebba St. Claire *Randy St. Claire *Marv Staehle *General Stafford *Chick Stahl *Harry Staley *Eddie Stanky *Joe Stanley *Mike Stanton *Charlie Starr *Ray Starr *Harry Steinfeldt *Fred Stem *Bill Stemmeyer *'Casey Stengel' *Dave Stevens *Joe Stewart *Jack Stivetts *Phil Stockman *Otis Stocksdale *George Stone *Allyn Stout *Harry Stovey *Paul Strand *Gabby Street *Oscar Streit *Nick Strincevich *Joe Stripp *Allie Strobel *Dutch Stryker *Everett Stull *George Stultz *Bobby Sturgeon *Andy Sullivan *Billy Sullivan *Denny Sullivan *Jim Sullivan *Joe Sullivan *John Sullivan *Marty Sullivan *Mike Sullivan *B. J. Surhoff *Max Surkont *Butch Sutcliffe *'Bruce Sutter' *Ezra Sutton *Pedro Swann *Bill Sweeney *Bill Swift T *John Taber *Roy Talcott *Chuck Tanner *Tony Tarasco *Pop Tate *Julián Tavárez *Ed Taylor *Hawk Taylor *Zack Taylor *Mark Teixeira *Fred Tenney *Frank Tepedino *Zeb Terry *Duane Theiss *Tommy Thevenow *Bert Thiel *Tom Thobe *Andres Thomas *Charles Thomas *Frank Thomas *Herb Thomas *Lee Thomas *Roy Thomas *Walt Thomas *Don Thompson *Fuller Thompson *Mike Thompson *Milt Thompson *Tommy Thompson *Bobby Thomson *John Thomson *Scott Thorman *Bob Thorpe *Jim Thorpe *Bobby Tiefenauer *Cotton Tierney *Bob Tillman *John Titus *Jim Tobin *Earl Torgeson *Red Torphy *Frank Torre *Joe Torre *Pablo Torrealba *Steve Torrealba *Lou Tost *Clay Touchstone *Ira Townsend *Leo Townsend *Walt Tragesser *Jeff Treadway *Alex Treviño *Sam Trott *Bob Trowbridge *Michael Tucker *Tommy Tucker *Tom Tuckey *Jim Turner *George Twombly *Fred Tyler *Johnnie Tyler *Lefty Tyler *Jim Tyng U *Bob Uecker *Mike Ulisney *Arnold Umbach *Tim Unroe *Bill Upham *Cecil Upshaw *Luke Urban *Billy Urbanski V *Marc Valdes *Sandy Valdespino *Luis Valdez *Sergio Valdez *Bill Van Dyke *Roberto Vargas *Bill Vargus *Pete Varney *Jorge Vásquez *Jim Vatcher *Charlie Vaughan *Javier Vázquez *Al Veigel *Freddie Velázquez *Pat Veltman *Quilvio Veras *Emil Verban *Mickey Vernon *Zoilo Versalles *Lee Viau *Óscar Villarreal *Ismael Villegas *Ozzie Virgil, Jr. *Bill Voiselle *Jake Volz *Tony Von Fricken *Phil Voyles W *Terrell Wade *Bill Wagner *Bob Walk *Murray Wall *Lefty Wallace *Norm Wallen *'Ed Walsh' *Joe Walsh *Bucky Walters *Jerome Walton *'Lloyd Waner' *'Paul Waner' *Daryle Ward *Duane Ward *John Warner *Rabbit Warstler *Link Wasem *Claudell Washington *Bob Watson *Mule Watson *Ken Weafer *Orlie Weaver *Bert Weeden *Roy Weir *Walt Weiss *Jimmy Welsh *Don Wengert *Stan Wentzel *Johnny Werts *Mark Wasinger *Frank West *Max West *Oscar Westerberg *Al Weston *Jeff Wetherby *Bert Whaling *Bobby Wheelock *Tom Whelan *Pete Whisenant *Larry Whisenton *Bob Whitcher *Charlie White *Deacon White *Ernie White *Jack White *Kirby White *Sam White *Sammy White *Steve White *Will White *Ed Whited *Gil Whitehouse *Gurdon Whiteley *Mark Whiten *Matt Whiteside *Frank Whitney *Jim Whitney *Pinky Whitney *Ernie Whitt *Possum Whitted *Al Wickland *Bob Wickman *Whitey Wietelmann *Claude Wilborn *'Hoyt Wilhelm' *Kaiser Wilhelm *Joe Wilhoit *Jerry Willard *Carl Willey *Ace Williams *Earl Williams (C) *Earl Williams (C/1B) *Gerald Williams *Pop Williams *'Vic Willis' *Art Wilson *Charlie Wilson *Craig Wilson *Frank Wilson *Jim Wilson *Zeke Wilson *Joe Winkelsas *Casey Wise *Dewayne Wise *Nick Wise *Sam Wise *Roy Witherup *Mark Wohlers *Harry Wolverton *Sid Womack *Brad Woodall *George Woodend *Chris Woodward *Woody Woodward *Chuck Workman *Red Worthington *Ab Wright *Al Wright *Ed Wright *'George Wright' *'Harry Wright' *Jaret Wright *Sam Wright *Jimmy Wynn Y *Tyler Yates *George Yeager *Al Yeargin *'Cy Young' *Harley Young *Herman Young *Irv Young Z *Tom Zachary *Steve Ziem *Guy Zinn *Paul Zuvella Category:Atlanta Braves